The Gundam Story
by Veana
Summary: The Gundam Wing cast in my story hehe. Please Review my story!


The Gundam Story  
  
Someone came through a thick, gray smoke and no one could tell who it was. The war is between the Gundams and Oz & the Alliance. This war made everyone scared and nervous. Then all of a sudden, a pilot saw one of the mobile dolls being blown up. He pushed the alarm and ALL of the mobile dolls came out of the carrier planes. The mobile dolls started shooting at the mysterious person. After the smoke cleared, the mysterious person was standing there, on the battlefield, looking at his enemies. Then the mysterious person fired at his enemies with his buster rifle. The pilots realized it was a gundam.  
  
A mobile doll is a machine that destroys anything in their way. The armor material is made out of Titanium alloy. Some mobile dolls go underwater. Some mobile dolls have a lot of armaments like the Leo. The Leo has six armaments like the 105 mm rifle, the beam scythe and the beam saber.  
  
" A gundam is attacking," the pilots yelled as they looked at the screen. " A gundam is attacking."  
  
A gundam is a machine that destroys mobile dolls. The armor material is made out of Gundanium alloy. There is only one gundam that could transform into a "bird mode." That gundam is the Wing Gundam. The gundams have a few armaments like the Wing Gundam. The Wing Gundam has four armaments like the buster rifle, and the machine cannon.  
  
He fired a shot with his buster rifle and destroyed most of the mobile dolls.  
  
The pilots got so scared, they yelled, " Retreat, retreat, everyone, RETREAT!" But before they could retreat, the gundam, with his buster rifle, destroyed the rest of the mobile dolls and the carrier planes.  
  
" Mission, complete," Heero said and he took off somewhere close by.  
  
Heero is the first pilot of the gundams. He's place of origin is the L1 colony cluster. His ethnic origin is Japanese. He is very good at computer hacking, personal combat, and explosives.  
  
The carrier planes were destroyed, but one of the pilots was able to escape the plane before it blew up. He went to the other carrier plane and went up again. Luckily, there was some mobile dolls in the plane. The pilot went up and released them.  
  
In the gundam, Heero heard the alarm, turned around, saw more mobile dolls, and fired at them. His enemies were once again destroyed and this time, the pilot couldn't move fast enough in the plane. Wing Gundam took one shot with his buster rifle and destroyed the plane.  
  
Once again, Heero said softly, " Mission, complete."  
  
The next day, Relena Darlian was at school, when she saw a young man. She didn't know his name, not until he introduced himself to the class.  
  
Relena Darlian is the daughter of the Peaceraft Alliance. Her place of origin is the Sanc Kingdom. Her ethnic origin is Northern European. She was always lonely and bored.  
  
" My name is Heero Yuy," Heero said calmly.  
  
The professor told Heero to sit next to Relena. Heero sat next to her.  
  
" Hello, my name is Relena Darlian, Heero," Relena said nicely. But he said nothing to her, at all.  
  
Later that day, Heero got into Wing Gundam, heard the alarm and saw something from a distance. He started to fire at the unknown machine. Then a small picture came up. It was one of the gundam pilots.  
  
" Hey. Why are you shooting at me?" the voice said.  
  
" I thought you were one of the mobile doll troops," Heero said calmly.  
  
" Me? One of the mobile dolls? You have to be kidding me, right?" the voice asked.  
  
" Who are you? And what is that?" Heero asked.  
  
" My name is Duo Maxwell and this is Deathscythe," Duo replied.  
  
Duo is the second pilot of the gundams. His place of origin is L2 colony cluster. His ethnic origin is American. When he is at battle, he is nicknamed " God of Death."  
  
The next morning, Duo saw Heero at school. Then they both saw Relena.  
  
" Hello, Heero," Relena said nicely.  
  
" Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise, huh Heero," Duo said happily.  
  
" Yes, a surprise," Heero said calmly and quietly. And he just walked away.  
  
" I'd wonder what his problem is?" Duo thought.  
  
" Heero," Relena said quietly.  
  
That night, Heero got into Wing Gundam and Duo got into Deathscythe, heard the alarm, turned around and saw three unidentified flying machines from a distance. Heero started to fire but Duo stopped him. As the three unidentified machines came closer, a small picture came up in Duo's gundam. He asked the face on the screen what that machine is. The voice answered.  
  
" This is Heavyarms," said the voice.  
  
" O.k. then. Who are you?" Duo asked.  
  
" I'm Trowa Barton," Trowa replied.  
  
Trowa is the third pilot of the gundams. His place of origin is L3 colony cluster (?). His ethnic origin is unknown. When he is combined with his heavily armed Gundam, his tactical skills and combat ability makes him a one-man army.  
  
Then another small picture came up. Again Duo asked what that machine is.  
  
" This is Sandrock," the voice answered.  
  
" Who are you anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
" My name is Quatra Rabreba Winner," Quatra replied.  
  
Quatra is the fourth pilot of the gundams. His place of origin is L4 colony cluster. His ethnic origin is Arabian. Sandrock is powerful, and heavily armored. It's designed for hand-to-hand combat.  
  
This time the final, small picture appeared in Heero's gundam.  
  
" Who are you and what is that?!" Heero demanded.  
  
" My name is Chang Wufei and this is Nataku," Wufei replied calmly.  
  
Wufei is the final pilot of the gundams. His place of origin is L5 colony cluster. His ethnic origin is Chinese. His only ally is Shenlong Gundam, which he named " Nataku" after a hero of Chinese mythology.  
  
The five gundam pilots came out of their gundams and saw something from a distance. As the object came closer, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei got back into their gundams and stared at the object. Heero reconized it was the Peaceraft plane. As the plane landed, a beautiful young girl stepped out of the plane. Heero reconized that young girl. Her name was Relena Darlian. Heero left in Wing Gundam.  
  
" Relena," Heero said quietly as he took off.  
  
" Heero," Relena said quietly as she stared at the gundam leave.  
  
The next morning, Duo and Heero was in class. Relena sat next to Heero. He sat next to Duo.  
  
That afternoon, Duo heard an explosion. Duo told Heero about the explosion. Both Heero and Duo went to their gundams. They went in and asked who the attacker is.  
  
" My name is Zechs Merchise," Zechs said quietly. " And this is Tallgeese."  
  
Zechs Merchise is the pilot of the Tallgeese. His place of origin is Cinq Kingdom. His ethnic origin is Northern European. He works for Treize Khushrenada. His nickname is " Lightning Baron."  
  
" Then who set off the bombs?" Duo asked.  
  
" I did. I set the bombs off." Zechs said.  
  
" Then I shall destroy you!" Heero yelled.  
  
" Not unless I destroy you first!" Zechs yelled back.  
  
After the argument, both Wing Gundam and Tallgeese started to fight each other. After the fight began, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei came in their gundams and watched the fight.  
  
" What's going on and who is that?" Quatra asked.  
  
" Well there is a battle between Wing Gundam and Tallgeese," Duo said. " And Heero's opponent is Zechs Merchise."  
  
" Zechs Merchise! Are you sure about that?!" Quatra said surprisingly. " Are you absolutely sure about that?!"  
  
" Yes, I'm sure about that." Duo answered.  
  
" Zechs Merchise, Zechs Merchise. I think I'd heard of that name, Duo," Quatra said.  
  
" Doesn't he work for Oz?" Trowa asked confusedly.  
  
" Yes, he does work for Oz, Trowa," Quatra replied.  
  
As the battle continued, Zechs tells Heero to stop fighting.  
  
" No, I won't listen to you Zechs Merchise," Heero yelled as he swung his beam saber at him. "No, I won't."  
  
When Heero said that, he swung his sword. Zechs nearly missed the Wing Gundam's beam saber. It destroyed the left arm of the Tallgeese. Zechs took off to see Treize Khushrenada.  
  
Treize Khushrenada is the leader of the Oz. His place of origin is unknown. His ethnic origin is Aryan. He is a pure aristocrat. He maybe a gentleman, but he is plotting cruel treachery and bloody revolution.  
  
" Treize, I can't destroy the Wing Gundam. I tried to fight him, but he is too fast for me to hit him, your excellentcy!" Zechs yelled as he explained.  
  
" Don't worry about that, Zechs," Treize said quietly. " We'll find a way."  
  
" I hope so, Treize. I hope so," Zechs said.  
  
The next day, Zechs came with the Tallgeese and told the gundams to surrender or else. But Heero won't listen to Zechs. So Heero pulled out the beam saber and started to fight Zechs. After a few hits, with the beam saber, the Tallgeese was destroyed.  
  
" Mission, complete," Heero said.  
  
After the destruction of the Tallgeese, Zechs manage to escape. He walked about half way, collapsed, and died. Treize looked at the Tallgeese in disgust.  
  
" How can this happen? How?" Treize said quietly.  
  
After the dreadful battle, Heero and the other four gundam pilots congratulated each other. Then Relena walked up to Heero.  
  
" Congratulation, Heero. Congratulation," Relena said as she kissed him.  
  
A few years later, Heero and Relena got married and lived at the Sanc Kingdom. They had a daughter. They named her Clare Darlian Yuy. Heero went outside for a minute and looked at the Wing Gundam.  
  
" Well, we had a good time. See yeah," Heero said quietly and he walked away. He never saw Wing Gundam again. Heero invited Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei to his house. All five gundam pilots NEVER saw their gundams again.  
The End 


End file.
